This invention relates to hydraulic control means and more especially to a hydraulic remote control (HRC) valve. The invention has particular, but not exclusive, application to the control of hydraulic clutches employed on tracked vehicles such as earth-working equipment (bulldozers, etc) and military tanks.
As is well known, a tracked vehicle is steered by reducing or fully interrupting the drive to one or other of the two tracks, according to the change in direction required. This is achieved by reducing or interrupting the hydraulic supply to one or other of the clutches associated with tracks. Typically, this control of the hydraulic supply to the clutches is effected directly by the operation of levers acting on hydraulic valves but the torque involved is relatively high, thus requiring considerable manual effort on the part of the vehicle driver.